


Something to say

by SakuraAlexia



Series: Prompt stories collection [8]
Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraAlexia/pseuds/SakuraAlexia
Summary: “I have something to tell you.” she says gravely. Robin’s eyes are fixed on the two figures before her, the blond cook and the reindeer doctor stare back, confused, incredulous.
Series: Prompt stories collection [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046674
Kudos: 11





	Something to say

“I have something to tell you.” she says gravely. Robin’s eyes are fixed on the two figures before her, the blond cook and the reindeer doctor stare back, confused, incredulous. 

She keeps the impassive facade she so long practiced during twenty long years on the run, but in her chest, her heart is pounding hard, and not even the sound of the harsh wind and crashing waves can drown the sound of it.

There is a storm coming, in all senses. 

Never she would have believed that after spending so much time alone, with no one she could trust, even a little, that she could find herself able to care, and to love again. But it was because of that reason, that she had to say the words, didn’t matter how much it would hurt her to do so.

She swallows hard, her throat feels tight, but somehow she finds her voice anyways, and so, she tells them, with all the amount of coldness and detachment from her feelings as she can manage.

“I am leaving the crew. We won’t see each other ever again.”

The words slip out her tongue easily, lying always came easy to her, even if this time, it felt like the hardest thing she had ever done. She knows why, she never had anything to lose before, but now she could lose everything, and she could not allow it to happen.

She turns from them, and walks away. The sound of her heels clacking resonates around her. Loud. Deafening. 

Behind her the cook and the reindeer yell at her, begging her to turn around, and go back, but she can’t allow herself to. No matter how much her heart screamed at her.

She did the right thing. They didn’t have to die. Not for her.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a small writing activity on a forum I'm part of. The prompt was to finish a scene that started with the "“I have something to tell you.” she says gravely." sentence in 300 words. And it made me think at this scene from OP.


End file.
